


Late Lunch

by The_Sinner_In_Me



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner_In_Me/pseuds/The_Sinner_In_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wants to cook lunch for Alan, but Alan has other plans in mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Lunch

" _Dave... Dave?."_

Alan suddenly woke up after hearing a noise in the kitchen. He turned around on the bed, and realized that Dave wasn't there anymore.

 _"Dave?"_ , he called again, rubbing his eyes, trying to get them used to the day light. After putting his underwear on, he stood up from the bed and walked to the kitchen. Dave was standing there, stirring the content of a pot placed on the stove. Whatever it was being cooked there, it smelled noticeably good. Alan cleared his throat to get noticed. Dave immediately turned around and smiled.

_"Oh, good morning, Al"._

_"Good morning"._

Alan walked to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.

_"What are you doing?"._

_"Cooking lunch. It's just pasta with red wine sauce, not big deal..."_

_"It smells really good"._

_"Thank you... I'm not really an expert but..."_

He sighed as he felt Alan's soft lips brushing his neck.

_"Al... this sauce needs to be constantly stirred or it will burn"._

_"Kinda like me"._

Dave laughed and closed his eyes.

_"That was a good one, hats off to you"._

Alan trailed his hands all along Dave's chest down to his groin.

_"This is a really sweet gesture on your part..."_

His long fingers rapidly managed to unzip Dave's jeans and slide underneath.

"Al... the sauce..."

Alan's right hand grabbed Dave's cock and started to caress it. Dave sighed, still trying to stir the pot with some difficulty. Soon the pleasure started to daze his senses.

 _"I want to taste it..."_ , Alan whispered, brushing Dave's earlobe with his lips. Dave's stomach jumped by the arousal. With his shaking hand, he collected some sauce with the wood spoon and directed it to Alan's mouth.

_"It's too hot, sweetheart. Could you blow it a bit for me...?"_

Dave couldn't refrain a moan.

_"Yes, of course"._

Feeling his heart beating faster and faster, he softly blowed the spoon to cool up the sauce a bit. Alan's hand was still rubbing his now rising erection.

**_"I like how you blow it"._ **

Dave felt his cock jerking slightly between Alan's merciless fingers.

_"For fuck's sake Al, please..."_

_"Is it cool enough now?"._

Dave touched the red liquid with an index.

_"I think so..."_

Alan took hold of his hand and sucked the sauce-soaked finger in a very sensual way.

_"It tastes really good, indeed"._

_"I can't take this anymore"_ , Dave cried, feeling his hips twitching spasmodically. Alan's free hand turned off the stove.

 _"I don't want to screw up your sauce_ \- Alan pulled off Dave's shirt and threw it on the floor - _but now we are talking about screwing..."_ , he purred in his ear, pushing him against the kitchen counter.

 _"Well, I screwed you last night, so it sounds fair to me_ \- Dave agreed playfully, placing soft kisses on his bandmate's neck - _Did you like it?"._

 _"You know I loved it",_ Alan responded, closing his eyes, his hand again pumping his friend's cock.

_"Oh right, your moans are still echoing in my ears"._

Alan giggled and opened his eyes. With his free hand he started to slide down Dave's trousers.

_"I will make you moan now too"._

_"Less chat and more action, Al"_ , Dave defied, stepping out of his jeans and briefs. Alan smiled and after placing a wet kiss on his lips, he kneeled. His tongue softly caressed Dave's stiff shaft from the base to the tip.

 _"Oh my..._ ", Dave moaned, grabbing Alan's messy auburn hair tightly. Alan licked him again all along, this time going a bit lower down his balls and then going up once more, sucking the head with more insistence. He could savour now Dave's precum, oozing out of the tip. Dave was losing his mind by the unbearable pleasure he was feeling. He looked down and saw Alan's lovely face, looking straight up at him, his red lips wrapped tightly around his hard-on, sliding up and down.

 _"Your face is so beautiful_ \- he breathed out, caressing his flushed cheek - _I just wanna... just..."_

Dave suddenly pulled out and placed his hard cock over Alan's lips, and started to caress them with the head. Then he guided it all across his face, leaving a wet trail on his cheeks, his chin and his forehead. Alan moaned sharply, completely aroused by Dave's dominant blast.

 _"Do you like it?"_ , Dave asked, even though he already knew the answer, while jerking himself right above his bandmate's face.

 _"Yeah"_ , Alan moaned again, completely hypnotized.

_"I will cum soon"._

_"I want to swallow it"._

_Dave grinned in response._

_"You are such a good boy Al. I hope you will still have room for lunch later..."_

_"I always have room for you"_ , Alan purred, licking his lips viciously. Dave started to speed up the movements of his hand as he approached his climax.

_"Here it comes..."_

Alan opened his lips and stuck his tongue out quickly enough to receive Dave's warm cum and swallow it eagerly. Dave fell against the counter, shivering. But it wasn't over yet. Still savouring his seed, Alan stood up and slid down his briefs. His raging hard erection popped up as well, pointing at his belly. Without a warning, he lifted Dave from his hips and made him sit on the counter. Still weak due to his recent orgasm, Dave wrapped his legs around Alan's waist, and they started kissing desperately. Their tongues brushed and entwined between loud moans and low curses. Alan grabbed Dave's butt cheeks and made him lean back against the wall, so Dave had to grab the cupboard's edge to give himself support.

 _"Stick it in, come on"_ , he urged, panting intensely.

_"Shhh, wait a second"._

**_"STICK IT IN, ALAN, JUST FUCK ME"_** , Dave begged, hitting the cupboard with his fist.

 _"Dave, stop acting like a fucking brat"_ , Alan ordered, grabbing Dave's wrist and pinning it against the cold counter.

Dave's eyes opened wide as he processed Alan's words, which silenced him for a moment.

 _"Cunt"_ , he finally mumbled, smirking nastily. He knew exactly how to tease his friend. He wanted him to take him right there, he wasn't willing to wait, and he wouldn't wait. Alan pursed his lips with desdain and roughly spread Dave's thighs open.

_"Am I what? Alright... have it your way"._

And then, without a warning, he aligned his shaft onto Dave's entrance and relentlessly rammed in.

 _"YES!"_ , Dave moaned with relief, bucking his hips against him, feeling an intense heat quickly spreading inside of his body like a long sip of red wine. Alan started to thrust in and out, but Dave couldn't keep holding himself from the cupboard for too long and so fell back on the counter, making some empty bowls fall on the floor, making an infernal noise. Alan leaned on him and lifted up his thighs against his chest, in order to allow himself to go even deeper. It didn't help him the fact that Dave kept on clenching voluntarily around him like a warm snare.

_"Dave, stop doing that... I'm gonna..."._

_"Cum in me, please, I need you to fucking fill me up"._

Alan only had to thrust a couple more of times before his body shook and stood still, surrendering at his intense orgasm and the feeling of his seed filling Dave's willful body. He fell exhausted over Dave's sweaty chest, trying to calm his breath and his heartbeats. After a couple of seconds, he raised his gaze up to his friend.

 _"Hi"_ , he greeted, kissing the tip of his nose.

 _"Hello"_ , Dave smiled back at him. His greenish eyes were sparkling vivaciously.

_"I'm hungry"._

_"Still?",_ Dave joked, caressing his hair tenderly.

_"You were cooking for me, do you remember?"._

_"Oh, right"._

Alan let him slide down from the counter, so Dave walked back to the stove and turned it on again.

_"Well, will you let me finish it now?"._

Alan grinned and picked up his briefs from the floor.

_"I always let you finish"._

_"Al..."_

_"Fine, fine. I will take a shower meanwhile. You'd better have that pasta finished when I come out"_ , he warned, before he turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

" _Yeah... sure"_ , Dave whispered, turning off the stove again and following him tiptoed to the bathroom.


End file.
